This is How I Love You
by Underworld's-Reject
Summary: When Gabriel returns and goes to greet the Winchesters, he gets everything he hopes for from Sam and more. Luck is apparently on his side in this second chance at life. This time, he can be happy.


Summary: When Gabriel returns and goes to greet the Winchesters, he gets everything he hopes for from Sam and more. Luck is apparently on his side in this second chance at life. This time, he can be happy.

**Disclaimer: Dude, do you really think I own this awesome show and its equally awesome characters?  
AN: S6 oneshot, some spoilers for S5 and S6, nothing heavy. Little bit AU, since a dead character is back in it. Three guesses who. Duh. So, it's after Sam has a soul, probably somewhere between Like a Virgin and The French Mistake, before the really heavy stuff. In fact, despite all that's going on in this season, this oneshot will be pretty casual, you know. We have an established Destiel, and a quickly upcoming Sabriel. I don't quite know where I'm going with this, but we'll see. Just wanna do a non depressing Gabriel return fic before I do another one which is a little less cheery?  
Warnings: Slash, kissing, innuendo, swearing, weirdness, and…That's probably about it? Also, like in pretty much every other SPN fic I do, Gabriel also calls Castiel 'Cassie.' I don't care if he never did it in the series, it strikes me as a Gabriel-ish thing. Plus, in some respects Balth and Gabe are quite similar and I really like the idea of them having been totally close brothers, with the same applying to Cas and Gabe.**

**/**

The wind lightly tousled his golden brown hair as he stood in the town centre with a small smile on his face. He glanced at the sky, noticing dark clouds slowly rolling in overhead and bringing with them a suggestion of heavy downpour, most likely to be accompanied by stark forks of lightning and the loud rumblings of thunder. He shook his head, his smile widening. He didn't care, the looming bad weather didn't faze him; one, because he wouldn't be outside for much longer and two, because he was just so grateful to be alive again. After all, there really was nothing worse than being killed by a brother who you were once upon a time very close with. Still, there was no point in dwelling on that, Gabriel decided with a small shake of his head. For some reason or another, he was back now. Like he had been for a week. There was no explanation really, he'd just suddenly found himself up and alive, but it didn't really matter. He suspected that God was behind it. He did work in mysterious ways, after all. He'd worry about why he was back again sometime in the near future; he'd done enough of that for the first few days of his return. Right now, it was time for him to party. Starting off by visiting the Winchesters. He grinned and vanished from his spot. Seconds later he appeared in the motel room which the brothers were currently staying in and he was a little disappointed to find it empty, of people at least.

"Hmmm…" he murmured, glancing around thoughtfully. Well, the brothers definitely were staying here, since their stuff was strewn all over the place. So they'd be back. Now the question was, did he want to wait and have the element of surprise working in his favour, or did he want to go and interrupt their lives this very second? Both were promising. He tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows rising as he heard the quiet sound of a lock slipping open behind him. Ah, the bathroom door. Well, apparently _one_ of them was still here. He grinned, his eyes lighting up in excitement. Quickly, he sat down on the nearest bed, which he hoped was Sam's. He really was looking forward to seeing these boys again; particularly Sam- who he'd been crushing on since his trickster days. His vessel's left leg begun to jiggle impatiently as the door slowly begun to open. Moments later, it opened fully to reveal an, unfortunately fully clothed Sam. Damn, why couldn't he have just had a shower? Apparently luck wasn't with him in that respect today, but at least Sammy was the one here. The younger brother was likely to be nicer to him instantly anyway, 'cause Dean was a bit of a wary grouch who would probably have pulled a gun on him.

He watched with a smirk as Sam fully emerged from the en suite and came into the room. The younger Winchester stretched his arms up over his head, and suddenly then froze, his arms dropping down suddenly as he noticed the archangel perched on the edge of his bed. He stared at him, many emotions flitting across his face in quick succession; shock, uncertainty, disbelief, confusion, and joy to name but a few. He inched forwards slowly.  
"I-I-" he cut himself off and cleared his throat. Time to try again. "_Gabriel_?"  
"Heya Sammy!" Gabriel greeted, enthusiastically leaping to his feet and chuckling. "You look like you've seen a ghost, kiddo." Sam shook his head, not able to give a verbal response. He rushed over to the archangel and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close. Before Gabriel even really had time to respond or quite understand what was going on, the hunter was tightening his grip and kissing him. Immediately the celestial melted into him, kissing him back hungrily as about a hundred question dance through his mind. However, he certainly wasn't going to complain. He'd ask them later. No _way_ was he ruining this moment. Sam smiled, and deepened the kiss and almost instantly gaining dominance over the archangel, keeping one arm curled firmly around his waist, whilst his other hand slipped into the angel's hair.

When Sam finally broke away, it was all too soon for the both of them. They both could've happily stayed there all day, sharing kisses without asking any questions at all.  
"Sam…" Gabriel said, his voice soft but intense as he gazed at the hunter, flashing him a smile which the Winchester returned. The fates were definitely favouring him right now; first he was alive, and then he'd received the exact greeting he'd been hoping since like forever from Sam. And that kiss, he knew it wasn't bullshit. It wasn't just Sam being his usual touchy-feely, lovely, mutton head self. No, it was_ real_. In that kiss, he'd felt all of the feelings that he had for Sam, bounced back at him in return and that alone was enough to make his grace start a rapid whirlwind of ecstasy spreading throughout his very core. "Why'd you never tell me you felt that way, you bonehead?" The Winchester chuckled, slipping his arms around his shoulders and gently pulling him into an embrace, resting his forehead against the archangel's.

"I could ask you the same question," he teased as Gabriel smiled and slipped an arm around him in response. Gabriel jabbed a finger in his side, laughing in delighted amusement as he stiffened and swatted his hand away. Apparently Sammy was ticklish then. Who knew? "I guess you could, but I don't really have an answer either."  
"Well," Sam begun thoughtfully as he sat down on the bed and tugged the archangel down with him, chuckling as he half crawled into his lap "All I know is I've had some kind of thing for you on and off pretty much ever since we first found out that you were Gabriel, 'the archangel messenger of the lord'." Gabriel smirked.  
"Mmh, life had tendency to get in the way at that point didn't it?" he paused, giving a regretful and solemn sigh in accompaniment to his next words. "And then I had to go die and all of that…"  
"It's alright, Gabriel…You're back now," Sam said gently, running a hand through the archangel's light brown hair thoughtfully for a few moments. "And we can be together now. I promise."  
"Well, aren't you just a modern day Romeo?" Gabriel responded, his tone mocking. At the same time though, he seemed genuinely contented at the Winchester's words. It was true, now was probably the best time for them actually. The apocalypse was over, everyone was alive, no one was down in hell and everyone had souls. He nestled closer with a smile. "You're right though, Sammy-boy."  
"Of course I am," the Winchester retorted, rolling his eyes fondly. "You know how you're back?" The archangel shook his head. He honestly didn't have a clue, and there was no point in him lying about that, nor any reason to.

"Nope," he responded, popping the 'p' and shrugging.  
"Not a clue? Do you think it was God? I mean…Who else could've done it, you know?" Sam quizzed, raising his eyebrows. No other angel was strong enough to do that, surely. And it wouldn't have been Crowley or death- neither had anything to gain from it, right?  
"I think it probably was my father, yeah. I dunno why though, but I'm not _too _fussed. I'm just glad to be back. Oh, and I'm also really glad that I found you here alone, not Dean-o."  
"No chance of that happening," Sam said, scoffing. "He's off with Cas somewhere. Thankfully. It's much better than when they just start going at it in front of me. I just don't want to see that, you know?"  
"I feel sorry for you," Gabriel told him, shuddering slightly at the concept of their brothers getting it on. No, no, He didn't want to think about that. "Moving on, yeah?"  
"How long have you been back?" Sam enquired, gladly changing the subject as soon as the suggestion was offered.  
"A week, precisely a week," the archangel answered. He half sat up, quickly changing his position and rotating to face the Winchester. A smile slipped onto his lips and he leant up to give Sam a brief but tender kiss. After a moment he pulled away, with a degree of pride and happiness on his face that confused Sam. "You managed it Sammy! You muttonheads really did it! You, Cas and Dean, you stopped the apocalypse. You _saved _the world. And you…You made the ultimate self-sacrifice for the sake of everyone else."  
"We couldn't have done it without your help, without that little video of yours," Sam reminded him with a smirk. "And as for me…I was just doing what was right to be honest. I set Lucifer free, so I had to be the one to send him back down."  
"I knew that if anyone could do it, it was you three. Team Free Will."  
"Team Free wi-" Sam cut himself off, glancing down at the archangel incredulously as he recalled that Dean had said that once, back in 1978. "How do you know about that?"  
"I know a lot of things," Gabriel teased, his honey coloured eyes flashing in amusement.  
"Which basically translates to "I'm not going to tell you"," the Winchester complained, unable to stop himself from smirking slightly. There was no way he could be angry over such a trivial thing, certainly not right now and certainly not with Gabriel. Not with his lovely little archangel. He wasn't ever letting him go again. Now way was this dude dying on him again somehow. _He'd_ die first before he let that happen. He'd waited for too long to have him to just lose him all over again.

"Whatcha thinking about, Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked, glancing up at him and breaking him out of his little reverie.  
"You," Sam said softly, gazing at him intently. The archangel tilted his head, smiling brightly. "What about me?" he pressed playfully. The Winchester smirked, his arms tightening around him as he leant towards him. "I'm thinking about all the things I wanna do to show you _just_ how much I love you."  
"Well then…What's stopping you?" Gabriel retorted, unable to stop himself from shuddering slightly in anticipation despite his flippant tone.  
"Nothing," Sam responded, his russet brown eyes darkening in delight at the prospect of all the things that they could do right now. Thanks to their brothers being… out at the moment.  
"It appears I'm at your mercy then," Gabriel pointed out with a devilish grin. Sam nodded, flashing him a smirk. However, before either of them could make any steps towards the many scenarios fluttering around their heads, Castiel and Dean appeared. The younger Winchester sighed in annoyance, shooting the archangel on his lap a slightly apologetic glance. Great. Now things were gonna get screwed up, because Dean was undoubtedly going to be an ass.

"Hey, Sammy-" the elder brother cut himself off, his eyes widening as he spotted Gabriel, curled up on the bed with Sam, practically sat on his lap. He was too shocked to feel angry at the concept of what could've happened yet. Since when had Gabriel been alive? And why was he all cuddly with his brother. No, screw that. He wasn't too shocked to be angry too. Had this archangel just flapped on down, all alive and had sex with his brother? He was gonna bloody kill him. "What the hell is this?"  
"Dean," Castiel warned, shooting him a reproachful look. He turned to face the pair on the bed, looking somewhat surprised also. He wasn't aware that his brother had returned from the dead. How had this knowledge slipped past him? "Gabriel…it is good to see you alive, brother." Sam released the archangel, who climbed off his lap before they both quickly stood; one annoyed at his brother, and the other ecstatic to see his own again.  
"Hey Cassie!" the archangel greeted with a grin as he bounded over to the younger celestial. He pulled him into a brief hug which, though clearly surprised, Castiel returned. Dean stepped closer to his own brother, his expression hard.  
"Sam, what the hell? What the _hell_ are you doing, man?" he demanded quietly. Sam rolled his eyes, frustrated.

"Dean, nothing really happened. And even if it had, so what? I'm not some little kid. Plus, you do shit with Cas that I'd rather not think about all the time."  
"He has a point," Gabriel added, breaking the embrace with his brother. He smirked at the elder Winchester. "Aren't you happy to see me, Dean-o?"  
"Happy is not the word I would use right now," Dean retorted, crossing his arms.  
"Brother, when did you return?" Castiel enquired after shooting his human another warning look and causing him to roll his eyes. The archangel smirked at the little exchange.  
"About a week. And before you ask…I don't know how. I think, like you, I'm a member of daddy's exclusive little club. Part of the God Squad, the resurrection branch."  
"And what? You decided to rock on over here and screw my brother?" Dean asked bluntly. Sam stared at him in shock and annoyance. Why was he so embarrassing all the time?  
"Dean!" he growled. "I already told you nothing happened."  
"Sammy's right, Dean-y. Chill out. I'm not getting all up in your grill for being in a relationship with Cas there, am I?"  
"Relationship?" the elder brother repeated, looking slightly irritated as Castiel grabbed his wrist and warily pulled him to his side.

"Yes," Sam told his brother, nodding. "We're in a relationship, as of today. You may think that's quick but…I've loved him, and yes I said _loved_, pretty much ever since he sent us to TV land. I was devastated when he died Dean, because it meant I'd never get to be with him, but he's back now! And if you can't handle this, then screw you dude." Dean gave each member of the new 'couple' a calculating in turn, as though trying to work out whether they were genuine. After a moment he nodded hesitantly with a guarded expression on his face.  
"Alright," he acknowledged before turning to glare at Gabriel once more. "If you're screwing around with him, or you hurt him, I swear to God I'll find some way to end you. For real."  
"That's fair," Gabriel responded evenly. "And I'm now making the same threat to you in relation to Cassie. And I promise you…I could kill you in seconds."  
"Now that the pair of you have finished that unnecessary display of testosterone," Sam remarked sarcastically, indicating that the conversation should move on. Ignoring the sharp look that his brother sent in his direction, he sat down on the bed once more. Gabriel smirked, strolled over and deposited himself into his lap again; taking delight in the irritation that slipped onto Dean's expression. The younger Winchester smirked and shrugged at his brother.

"Now, Cas," Gabriel commented, glancing at the younger celestial. "I've heard some big style shit is going down with Raphy."  
"Yes," Castiel acknowledged with a grave sigh. The archangel flashed him a bright smile.  
"Well, I guess it's lucky for you that I can help you out then, isn't it? That is…If you want me to."  
"I would appreciate it immensely brother," the younger celestial said gratefully.  
"Well, then, there we go!" Gabriel declared, clapping his hands together. "We'll rock back up to heaven a little later or something, yeah? Man, it's gonna be weird. I haven't been up there since, like, forever! Ooh, is it true that Balthy's actually alive?"  
"Yes, Balthazar is alive," Castiel said, somewhat amused at the archangel's hyperactivity.  
"That's great! He's my other favourite brother, you being the other too, but whatever. Where's that little scamp at these days then? Heaven or what?"  
"Balthazar does not tend to reside in heaven, but instead passes more of his time on Earth."  
"He's basically Cas' dick on the ground," Dean commented scathingly as he sat on his own bed, occasionally chucking begrudging and wary glances at his brother and the archangel.  
"Ooh, do I sense some bad blood between the wonder boys and Balthy, Cas?" Gabriel joked, flinching slightly as Sam jabbed a finger into his side but laughing about a second later.  
"They do not share any blood, Gabriel…Balthazar is an angel and the boys are human. Furthermore, Balthazar's vessel and these two neither share any genes or blood," Castiel remarked, staring at his brother in confusion. Gabriel grinned, whilst Sam rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Cas…" Dean begun with a slightly exasperated sigh. "It's an expression man. It means, like, when you don't get on with someone, y'know?"  
"I see…"  
The archangel chuckled, leaning back against Sam's chest with a smile on his face. He'd missed his little brother's crazy, naïve antics and Sam's warmth and smiles. Hell, he'd even missed Dean and his over protective and somewhat aggressive tendencies. And soon, he'd get to see Balthazar again, his other favourite brother who he hadn't seen in far, far, too long. Yes, he had been killed by his own brother, Lucifer, but he was back now and surrounded by people who he cared about and even in these dark times that was enough to make him feel more complete than he'd done in quite some time. He'd never have believed it until now but this was where he belonged, with Sam and Cas, and even Dean. And Balthazar once he met him again.  
Just because he was an angel it didn't mean he had to be up in heaven to be home.


End file.
